


Boku wa hitori de nakitai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siempre había tenido una relación particular con las películas, especialmente los de guerra.No estaba raro que se dejara llevar demasiado por lo que pasaba, por la trama, que empezara a identificarse con los personajes, pensando que lo que estaba viendo efectivamente se refería a situaciones realmente ocurridas.Y, normalmente, estallaba en lágrimas.





	Boku wa hitori de nakitai

**Boku wa hitori de nakitai**

**(Quiero llorar solo)**

Ohno estaba cerca de la entrada del cinema.

Hesitaba.

Esa tarde Masaki lo había llamado, preguntándole si tuviese gana de ir a ver ‘Cartas desde Iwo Jima’ al cinema.

El mayor había titubeado.

Le gustaba ir al cinema con Aiba. Le gustaba iba a ver la película de Kazunari, ver el resultado de todo ese tiempo pasado en América. Estaba obvio que iba a verlo.

Todas razones por que había aceptado la invitación del menor.

Entonces, ahora que estaba enfrente las puertas del cinema, billete en mano, estaba como si se fuera improvisamente recordado de la razón porque había hesitado inicialmente.

Siempre había tenido una relación particular con las películas, especialmente los de guerra.

No estaba raro que se dejara llevar demasiado por lo que pasaba, por la trama, que empezara a identificarse con los personajes, pensando que lo que estaba viendo efectivamente se refería a situaciones realmente ocurridas.

Y, normalmente, estallaba en lágrimas.

No era el tipo de dejarse traer de las películas, pero los de guerra estaban capaz de hacerle ese efecto.

Por eso prefería verlos en casa, posiblemente solo, cuando estaba libre de llorar como quería, de dejarse abrumar por la conmoción, sin tener que pensar en los que estaba con él, sin preocuparse de la imagen que daba de sí.

Ahora, enfrente al cinema, no estaba seguro de tener gana de entrar a ver la película en cuestión.

Pero había dicho a Aiba que habría ido con él; y estaba seguro que iba a lamentarlo si al final no fuera entrado, si se fuera rechazado, especialmente una vez llegado allí, hecho el billete y tan cerca al inicio de la proyección.

Así como estaba seguro que Nino iba a ofenderse a muerte si no hubiera ido a ver esa película de que estaba tan orgulloso.

Entonces, Ohno estaba indeciso entre la gana de volver a casa y esperar el DVD para verlo en paz, libre de conmoverse como creía, y la perspectiva de pasar cada día con un Ninomiya enfurruñado que, estaba seguro, iba a echarle en la cara el hecho que no había ido a verlo.

Estaba allí, enfrente al cinema, mirando los billetes en la mano como hubiera mirado a una pistola cargada.

Fue en ese momento que Aiba le llegó a la espalda; se acercó, poniéndole una mano en el brazo y indicando la entrada con la cabeza.

“Riida, vamos, faltan menos de dos minutos al inicio de la película.” le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Ohno se mordió un labio, hesitando.

“Anda ya, Masaki, faltaran al menos diez.” contestó, en un murmurio poco convencido, mirando la hora.

Lo que le había dicho el menor era correcto, obviamente.

Faltaban dos minutos al inicio de la película, y él aún no sabía qué hacer.

Aiba lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Algo malo, Oh-chan?” le preguntó, curioso.

Ohno se calló por un momento, siguiendo moviendo la mirada entre el cartel de la película y Aiba.

Al final suspiró, haciendo un paso hacia la entrada como si estuviera yendo al patíbulo.

“Tienes razón, Aiba-chan. Está a punto de empezar, entramos.” le dijo, triste.

Se sentaron en la sala, y Satoshi empezó retorciéndose las manos.

Iban a ser dos horas larguísimas.

~

Los créditos habían aparecido, pero Ohno no se dio cuenta.

Lloraba, como previsto.

Había tratado de evitarlo. No había llorado por mitad de la película, pero al final no había podido hacer nada y se había rendido.

No había una razón en particular porque estuviera llorando, solo sabía que la película le había dado un sentido de opresión, de inquietud, y le había hecho sentir una increíble tristeza.

Había visto Aiba echarle unas miradas de vez en cuando, con aire confuso; cuando las luces se habían encendidas de vuelta en sala, el menor se había apresurado a salir, dejándolo detrás.

Satoshi lo había seguido, lentamente, y cuando había llegado afuera lo había encontrado esperándolo.

“¡Aiba-chan! Perdone si me he quedado detrás, yo...” empezó, pero Masaki lo paró con un gesto de la mano.

“No te preocupes, Riida. Es mi culpa, he pensado que... bien, que quisiera quedarte solo. Te he visto llorar y no quería entrometerme.” le dijo, enrojándose un poco.

“¡Oh!” solo contestó Ohno, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a la delicadez del menor.

Después haberlo mirado por unos segundos, se secó los ojos y sonrió.

“La próxima vez vamos a ver una comedia, ¿Qué pienses?” propuso, y Aiba hizo un suspiro aliviado, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración.

“Sí, ¡claro! Normalmente soy yo lo que se conmueve, no sé qué hacer cuando pasa a alguien más.”

Ohno rio.

“Perdone. Me gustan las películas de guerra, pero... reacciono mal.” explicó, y el menor asintió.

“Claro. Imagino que sean aún peor vistas al cinema.” confirmó, dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

Ohno lo siguió dócilmente.

No tuvo el coraje de decirle que, cuando fuera salido el DVD y lo hubiera visto otra vez en casa, solo, probablemente habría llorado el doble.

Pero no iba a estar nada para verlo.


End file.
